


Ma Chérie

by BAD268



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: While being held captive in WICKED's facility, the reader reminisces in old memories with her boyfriend.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Newt (Maze Runner)/You
Kudos: 16





	Ma Chérie

**Author's Note:**

> Ma Chérie (TMR Newt X Reader)  
> Fandom: Maze Runner  
> Requested: Entry for @impala-1979’s Words of Love Challenge with the word Retrouvailles (French) - The overwhelming happiness caused by seeing someone you live after a long separation.  
> Warnings: Changed ending for TDC

Being stuck in WICKED’s secured rooms has made me think back to the days when I first arrived in the Glade. I was stuck in an isolated room, so it was easy for me to get lost in what little memories I have.  
~  
When I came up in the box, there were maybe five boys standing above me. I later learned their names were Alby, Newt, Minho, Gally, and Winston. At first, they were confused that the creators would send a girl up, but they were even more bamboozled when you started speaking with an accent very different from theirs. Even Newt was speechless when you began to ask questions. I was in a metal box surrounded by teenage boys for crying out loud; what was I supposed to think. 

“Who are you?” I questioned. I tried to remember why I was in this situation, but my mind came up empty which caused me to begin panicking. Alby jumped into the box with me, but the action made my breathing more sporadic. Newt noticed this and slowly dropped into the crate before cautiously approaching me, unlike Alby. Newt whispered something to the leader as the remaining guys walked off to continue their previous tasks. Alby ended up climbing out of the box, leaving Newt and me with the supplies. 

“Welcome to the Glade, greenie. I promise, it’s not as bad as it looks,” he whispered as he sat next to me. He gently placed his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his side to help regulate my breathing. We stayed like that for a while, it was hard to keep track of the time without a watch, until he started to stand and pull me up with him. “I’m Newt, by the way.”

“I don’t remember my name, unfortunately,” I sent him a watery smile as I used my other hand to wipe the stray tears cascading down my red cheeks. “In all honesty, I can’t remember anything, ma chérie.”

“What does that shucking mean?” He looked offended like I called him an unspeakable name.

“It means my darling, I think.”I tilted my head again, wondering how I could not remember anything else besides the meaning of a foreign word. He shook his head with a light laugh as we walked towards the other side of the box. 

“How do you remember that?” He jumped out of the box before offering a hand for me to get out. I grabbed it, and he pulled up to the land.

“I guess I’ve said it so much, it is permanently engraved into my memory,” I laughed as we started our way towards the gardens. That was where I ended up working for the three and a half years I was in the Glade.  
~  
The next memory was when I tried to be a runner. Minho was the keeper of runners, and he offered to take me out into the Maze. It was going to be the first time someone else went into the maze with him and Newt. Alby, Gally, and Newt were against it at first, obviously, but Minho somehow convinced them. 

The three of us stood in the kitchen eating a light breakfast before the doors opened. Newt still did not believe it was a good idea to send me into the Maze. He had not seen anything yet but did not want to find out today. 

Ably, Winston and Gally walked into the dining hall to tell us that the doors opened and we were “wasting the sucking light.” With that being said, we headed out to run the Maze. After a few hours, we decided to take a break. Newt and Minho were sitting against the cement wall while I was swinging around on the vines. 

There was a break in the conversation, and that was when I first heard it; the wiring and clicking. I turned my head, the boys questioning my methods, and I walked towards the exit. They followed skeptically, but we all stood in shock at the gigantic metallic beast in front of us. That was the first time we saw a griever.

“I think this is when we run, mes chéris.”

While we were running, I dislocated my hip. Shockingly, we were able to get it back in place, but I opted to stay out of the Maze after that.  
~

It was the day we got a new greenie. It also happened to be three and a half years since I arrived in the Glade. Newt and I were running the gardens when the alarms for the box began blaring. Last month, we got Chuck; he’s the youngest greenie we’ve gotten, so we were curious if the creators were sending younger newbies.

Newt and I walked over to the group surrounding the box and pushed our way to the front where Gally was standing in the box with a boy around 16 or 17. The greenie squinted to see all of the gladers standing around the box, but he somehow found a gap between us before he took off towards the Maze. Minho and I chased him, but it did not last long since he tripped over an exposed tree root and ate dirt.

I walked up to him as Minho attempted to hold his laugh. I leaned down to him before offering a hand to get him up. He looked at it, hesitantly, then looked at my face. His gaze cast downward as he pushed himself up, disregarding my hand. I let out a frustrated sigh; even after three years, no one would accept me completely. 

“Alright, greenie, now that you’ve had a little adventure, Newt and I will give you the tour. I’m (Y/N). I am the Keeper of the Gardens,” I stated as Newt came up to stand next to me.

“I’m second in command.” Newt and I knew what would happen next; the greenie’s face practically yelled confusion.

“Why do you guys talk funny?”

“Your turn to explain, ma chérie.”  
~

It hadn’t even been a week and Thomas was changing everything! He was the first greenie to go into the Maze on his second day, let alone stay the night in there. The sky even turned gray; I have no idea if that was related to Thomas, but for the sake of this argument, it was. Also, another girl showed up. She was practically comatose when she arrived, but it was another girl after three and a half years. Almost as soon as Teresa woke up, the walls would not shut. That is why the Keepers, Thomas, and Alby are trying to get all of the gladers to safety.

“Mon amour, if anything happens-” We had just closed a group into the slammer before I turned to Newt.

“Stop, love. We’ll be fine, I promise.” He cut me off with a hand over my mouth. I grabbed his wrist to pull it away from my lips with a light laugh before responding.

“I was only trying to say that if anything happens we’ll stick together, ma chérie.” His face grew red as he looked down, but he still smiled.

“Oh, in that case, of course.” With that, he intertwined his hand with mine as we took off to protect the gladers.  
~

I will be completely honest, I did not think the plan would work. I mean, running into the Maze to jump into an imaginary hole at the Cliff; I did not believe it. Apparently I was wrong, and everyone was sent to rooms to clean up. I was staring off in the shower, thinking over everything we went through. Alby got killed before we left the Glade, at least ten of the guys got snatched by grievers, and Chuck and Gally shot each other. 

I was probably in there for a long time because when I became aware of my surroundings, Newt was knocking at the door. I quickly got out and dressed before opening the door to meet him.

“Sorry, ma chérie. Got a little lost up here,” I gestured towards my head with a small smile and giggle. He just shook his head and wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a side hug while I put my arms around his torso as we walked to the cafeteria.

“It’s fine, love.” He leaned down slightly to kiss the crown of my head before we turned to the large cafeteria where all of the boys sat. “At least we finally made it out.”

“There’s something else going on here, mon amour. I just feel off about Janson.”  
~

I was right, yet again. We found bodies strung up in a back room, so we fled with Group B into the Scorch. This was how we met Brenda and Jorge and met up with Gally again. We also found out that Newt and I were not immune to the Flare. 

We went to an abandoned city to try to find the cure since there was a WICKED base here. Newt and Thomas were pair and I was paid with Minho just in case something happened. At one point we were all together, but Minho and I took a turn and were cornered by officers. 

We tried our best to fight them off, but they had the numbers and weapons. They dragged us to an aircraft where we crossed paths with Newt and Thomas. They tried to get us, but they soon realized that it was hopeless. Because of this, Newt resorted to yelling at me since Minho had already been hauled onto the carrier.

“We’ll save you, love! I promise!”

“I count on it, ma chérie!”  
~  
The next memory was interrupted by a group of people yelling down the hall of my room. I could not remember how long I had been lost in my imagination, but a loud bang on my door is what, ultimately, knocked me back into reality. Standing at the doorway, Newt shifted anxiously, reaching for my hand to which I grasped immediately before taking off down the halls.

“Newt! I have never been so excited to see you!” I practically yelled as he led me through the never-ending halls.

“That makes two of us!” We took an abrupt turn towards a ladder. He gestured for me to go first, so I all but ran up the ladder with him following closely behind.

We got to the roof, and I saw Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Gally, and Brenda running towards a helicopter of sorts. We reached the bed of the plane, attempting to catch our breaths.

“How long?” I asked breathlessly. Newt looked like he was counting the days back since the whole thing went down.

“Little over two weeks, love.” I did not think it was that long, but I was stuck in thought for the majority of it.

“Tell me you got the cure.” We took our seats and buckled in as Jorge took off. Tens of officers tried shooting us down, but we were gone before they had the chance to reload.

“Oh, trust me, we wouldn’t have shucking left if we didn’t. We had Jorge get it while the rest of us got you and Minho.” Brenda walked up to us with the cure and injected it into our arms.

“Nice plan, ma chérie,” I said with a soft voice as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. He chuckled lightly before letting his head fall on top of mine.

“Well, thank you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,  
> ~BAD268<3


End file.
